


Hermione has a job to do

by Fjodor



Series: One-shots in one place [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione discord, Hermione Granger Needs a Hug, Strong Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor





	Hermione has a job to do

Hermione looked out over the sentenced death eaters, they had all been given the choice to spend the rest of their life in Azkaban or be decapitated on the spot by the person that sentenced then. Out of the twenty death eaters five had given themselves up for decapitation. It was an old law that had not been in use since the last great uprising during the war of the roses.

Antonin Dolohov too proud to be sent back to the prison had requested decapitation. So had, Corban Yaxley and three others had the same reasoning.

Hermione held up her wand and summoned the great axe that she had seen being used by Walden Macnair to try to kill Hagrid’s hippogriff. It was the official tool for the Ministry’s executioner to use on all victims.

“Any final words?” she asked Antonin.

“Have fun dying alone cunt.” he spit out as he laid his head on the chopping block.

She raised her wand confidently up as the axe flooded over above him.

Swiping it down the axe cut clear through his neck, for a moment the scene was silent and serene, till the blood came flushing out of the cut neck.

Hermione looked on for a moment and evaluated what was happening there, then she realised, she took a step back as the blood started the pool around the body.

She looked down at it and as it touched the tips of her boots.

For a moment is what fine, and then it wasn’t. She jumped back screening and drawled through the door behind her. Holding herself close as she slumped down in a corner with her knees pulled up to her chest.

“Miss Granger, would you come out? The next one is waiting.” one of the members of the ministry said as he opened the door with one hand.  


End file.
